Under the influence of Fire-whiskey
by A taste of Veritaserum
Summary: Harry and Draco's lives are changed by a tiny bottle of Fire-whiskey.


"You ruin everything, Ron!" Hermione yelled from around the corner. Harry hesitated. Did he really want to get involved in another one of their fights? Deciding to try his luck with the long route back to the dormitories, Harry retraced his steps down the spiral staircase. His footsteps echoed as he hurried across the floor. He could hear music playing from somewhere behind him where The Weird Sisters were finishing their last song. Harry rounded a corner and almost ran straight into Cho and Cedric, who were entangled in a passionate embrace. Without thinking, Harry took two quick steps back and slipped into the first doorway on his right.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" a voice called from behind him as he shut the door. Harry jumped.

"Not now, Draco, I'm not really in the mood," Harry said, turning around to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the edge of a sink with his shirt partially undone and his jacket slung over his arm. He had a bottle of firewhiskey perched on the sink beside him and he was holding a nearly empty glass in his hand.

"What is Hogwarts's golden boy doing wandering about the castle? Shouldn't you be off with your date? Or with your adoring fans?"

"I said I'm not in the mood Draco, and what do you care what I do anyway?"

"I don't care."

"Good."

Harry crossed the room and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey from its perch. "Well as long as you don't care what I do…" Harry lifted the bottle to his lips and drank deeply. Draco did not object, he simply drained his glass of the last few drops and turned away from Harry.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked again. His voice was barely higher than a whisper. He sounded deeply upset.

"Cho and Cedric are getting busy in the corridor, so I thought I would give them a little privacy."

"By hiding in the women's bathroom?"

"Seems that way, yes," Harry responded. "You're here too, aren't you?"

Draco nodded and didn't say anything more. Instead he held his hand out for the bottle and poured himself another glass. It was only then that Harry noticed the flush in his cheeks. Draco quickly downed his drink.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. "I imagine Pansky isn't too happy with your early departure from the Ball." Harry knew that he shouldn't care, but something about the combination of Draco's bare chest with the firewhiskey made him feel slightly...off.

"Pansky's not really my type," Draco whispered into the lip of his glass.

"Oh," Harry replied, surprised at Draco's honesty, "then what exactly is your type?"

Draco didn't respond. After a moment of silence he picked up the bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself another glass.

"How much of this have you had?" Harry asked, noticing that the bottle was halfway gone.

"I've had enough"

"Enough for what?"

"Enough for this." Draco placed his glass and his jacket on the sink and pulled his tie out of his collar. Harry's body tensed; he was ready to whip out his wand and defend himself if he needed to. Draco turned toward him, his grey eyes piercing. Harry opened his mouth to say something but before any words could escape his lips Draco pulled him into his chest and kissed him passionately. Harry froze. Sensing his hesitation, Draco pulled away, his cheeks brilliantly red.

"I…" He began. Without thinking, Harry silenced him with another deep kiss. With one hand tangled in Draco's hair and the other moving slowly down his back, Harry probed Draco's mouth with an exploratory tongue. Draco reciprocated, and their kiss deepened.

Harry fumbled with the buttons on his shirt while Draco pulled away momentarily to remove his own. As Draco's shirt fell to the floor, he reached over to assist Harry. He began with the uppermost buttons and worked his way down one by one, gently kissing each newly exposed portion of Harry's torso.

"Mm… What are you doing down there?" Harry asked playfully.

"Just… Helping… You… Out…" Draco whispered between kisses. Finally, Draco reached the bottom button and Harry's shirt slipped quietly from his shoulders. But rather than get up, Draco remained on his knees and began to undo Harry's belt.

"Wait, wait, I'm not sure I'm ready for this. Let's take this slowly," Harry said, worrying that he was rushing into something for which he was not prepared.

"Relax, Potter," Draco said, now undoing the button and fly on Harry's trousers. "I've been waiting too long for this to take it slow."

"I don't know if I'm okay with this, Draco. We're in public and... I don't feel comfortable."

"How about now?" Draco asked, placing his hand on the bulge in Harry's briefs.

Harry moaned, his protest dying on his lips.

"Hmmm… do you like that?"

Harry nodded, biting his lips to keep from moaning once again.

"How about this?" Draco asked pulling Harry's briefs slightly downwards. Harry wiggled his hips in frustration, egging Draco on. Without any more prompting Draco pulled them all the way down until they lay in a submissive puddle around Harry's feet. Draco gently wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft, looking into his eyes for his response. Harry drew a sharp breath and closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep himself from allowing any further noise to escape his mouth.

Draco moved his hand slowly up and down Harry's shaft, enjoying the little sounds that his movements elicited.

"Don't stop," Harry whispered between clenched teeth. Without further encouragement Draco lowered his mouth to Harry's shaft and swallowed the head of his penis. Harry's eyes flew open instantly, his hand intertwining with Draco's hair. "Oh my god Draco," he moaned. "More!" Harry thrust ever so slightly into Draco's mouth but Draco pulled away from him.

"Not so fast, Potter. You think I'm going to let you have your fun without a little bit of teasing first?" Draco grinned up at him. Without allowing Harry any time to protest, Draco flicked his tongue out of his mouth and swiveled it around Harry's swollen head. Harry gasped, gripping tighter to Draco's hair and leaning back against the sink. Draco smirked around his tongue as it licked painfully slowly up Harry's shaft, as if it were a Sugar Quill.

A soft "Draco…" escaped Harry's lips. Deciding that he couldn't handle the suspense any longer Draco swallowed Harry's shaft right up to its root. He stroked the hard surface with his tongue as his mouth worked up and down in bobbing motions. Harry's moans echoed around the empty bathroom, filling Draco's ears with sounds of ecstasy.

"Draco, I'm going to…" Harry grabbed onto Draco's head and thrust into his mouth one last time before emptying himself. Draco remained there for a moment, allowing Harry's orgasm to finish before gliding his tongue along the underside of Harry's shaft as he pulled away from him. "Agh!" Harry shouted. "Careful, it's sensitive."

Draco chuckled. "How did you like that, Potter?"

"That was… I don't know what it was. It was amazing," Harry replied, reaching to recover his briefs, which Draco promptly snatched before rising to his feet.

"What do you think you're doing? You think you're done?" Draco laughed sardonically. "We've only just begun."

"But… But I don't know if I can do that like you… I've never done that before," Harry stammered, his face turning crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry, Potter. You won't be doing that," Draco whispered, his eyes flashing darkly. He grabbed Harry by the waist and turned him so that he was facing the sink. "Grip that," he commanded.

"Draco, no! There's no way I'm ready for this!" Harry cried. "Please, let me try the other thing!"

With his left hand on Harry's hip, Draco brought the other to Harry's mouth and stuck two fingers into it. "What, this thing?" Draco asked. "Go ahead, show me what you can do."

Harry sucked pitifully on Draco's fingers, attempting to mimic the way he'd just used his tongue.

"Mmm, good. That's good," Draco whispered, removing his fingers from Harry's mouth and bringing them back down toward his rear. He moved the fingers between Harry's legs and gently dragged them between his buttocks, over his virgin hole, leaving behind them a trail of Harry's saliva. The sensation made Harry quiver.

"Whoa… That feels… Good," he stuttered. "Do it again."

Draco obliged him, but this time pressed harder, so that his fingers dipped ever so slightly into the tender entryway. Harry gasped and wriggled with pleasure, craning to see over his shoulder what would happen next. Draco hastily unbuttoned his trousers and stepped out of them, so that he stood only in his briefs. Harry's eyes widened with fear when he saw the extensive outline of Draco's manhood, which was being held sideways against his thigh by his constricting undergarments.

"Oh my God…" Harry whispered. "I don't know how this is going to work."

Draco laughed. "We'll figure it out, Potter," he said, stepping close to Harry and pressing his erection against his welcoming behind. Draco grabbed Harry's hips, which began to gyrate instinctively. "Mmm, this is going to be fun," Draco chuckled, pleasantly surprised by Harry's receptiveness. Keeping one hand on Harry, he used the other to push his briefs down, freeing his engorged erection. Harry moaned as it pressed against him, sliding up and down between his buttocks. Without warning, Draco pulled back and thrust forward, penetrating Harry's tight hole. Harry screamed.

"Gah! Holy shit, Draco! Some warning would've been nice!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Draco asked playfully, beginning a slow but rhythmic gyration. Harry moaned loudly. Draco's grip on his hips tightened, as he pushed more of himself inside of Harry with each thrust.

"You're not… going to get… any deeper!" Harry gasped, but Draco was determined to prove him wrong. Harry gripped the sink tighter and howled with carnal pleasure as Draco sheathed himself inside of him. Draco quickly covered Harry's mouth to stifle the noise as he picked up the rhythm of his thrusts. He moved in and out in quick succession, his hand muffling Harry's wild cries. He ultimately had to pull the hand back to Harry's hip in order to hold him in place, as Harry had proven quite squirmy under the pressure of such intense pleasure.

"Fuck! Harder!" Harry cried immediately upon regaining the use of his mouth.

"As you wish, Potter," Draco replied, as he reached around to grip Harry's once again throbbing erection.

"Oh! What are you doing, Draco?" Harry asked, shocked. But he received no reply other than the skilful jerking motion of Draco's hand as he fucked him harder and harder. Harry could not withstand such an assault of sensation, and climaxed almost immediately. "Ahhh!" he cried, spilling his hot cum on the cold stone floor. His body sagged from the exertion of his orgasm.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming, Potter!" Draco shouted through clenched teeth, pushing his swollen erection inside of him until it would go no further. His fingers clawed deep into Harry's hips as he finished inside of him in sequential bursts of orgasmic pleasure.

They stayed like that for upwards of a minute, both their bodies sagging and weak as they gasped for air. Harry turned his head to deliver Draco a long, succulent kiss, which he received and reciprocated warmly. Draco pulled himself out of Harry, both of them emitting a weak moan of pleasure, and reached to grab their briefs from the stone floor.

As they got dressed, they repeatedly gave one another short but passionate kisses, laughing as they fumbled with their clothing. "Same time tomorrow night?" Draco asked, adjusting his tie.

"I'll be here," Harry chuckled.


End file.
